


[Podfic] To Sail Against the Tide

by kalakirya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of grey_bard's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Four things the official histories of Middle Earth left out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Sail Against the Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Sail Against the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227675) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



**Title:** To Sail Against the Tide

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 11:00

[download as an mp3 (10.6MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-sail-against-tide)


End file.
